warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 14
The developers at Digital Extreme are doing another installment of their Livestream Developer Q&A (Announcement). The stream starts at Sept 18th at 14:00 EDT (check own timezone). Images Announcements Text Recap Original Text https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/109377-thank-you-for-watching-livestream-14/ Wall of text: Transcript & Summary courtesy of DEMegan: Livestream Video Transcript/Summary: Stream starts with introductions from Dave, Sheldon, Geoff, Scott, Corey and Rebecca then Update 10 talk starts. Rebecca: "Summary of reception from our forum community and other communities have been: New content implemented poorly. Exposes continued weaknesses in certain aspects of Warframe like retention longevity, and replay ability. Yes it's no question that players love the Derelicts and they love the Golem, but it has raised the bar in terms of boss fights and what we can offer. Less grind has been what we've talked about and this update has presented for many players. http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=2m41s Dave: "Every time we release an Update there's firsts anxiety of, will we get it out, will be give them everything that we promised? People have good comments and they raise good concerns but it's hard to fight through the hard comments to the point that their trying to make. terms of Nekros The idea was to give players game play; not to create a grind. Maybe our approach was how we framed it and the lack of narrative it was shipped with. Sheldon- "The stuff that I regret Update 10 was some of the cost of keys to get there. A lot of times you look at things like where the Nav Coordinates are located relation toa new player and when their ready to go to the derelicts, they're going to have a lot the components. Some of the material costing that we did; like the keys, is why we were Hot Fixing because I was crying at my desk at some of my decisions." "I was responding to the fan reaction when I was making some of the changes and kind of confirmed it myself." "There were things that made it a little more grindy-feeling and some of the mistakes in the key costing made that more grindy then it should have been and that wasn't our intention. Stamina Changes: The intent for the change. Geoff-"We need to make stamina mean something. Sometimes it's easier to go as far as you want to go, put it in the game, and use our player base to see how they react, and then adjust it. I think where we messed up is not letting the players know that this change was coming." Scott-"Stamina is a major system in our game. Pre the changes; nobody cared. No one checked their stamina, no one bothered. I'm saying I want to make a game that you stare at your stamina bar the entire time, but it's hard to gage those changes with the small testing team we have here. You have to put it out when you think it's at a good starting point and then react when the players have got a hold of it." "We're trying to build a game that has long term health, grind is not the answer and we know that." "We are listening and we are reacting to feedback, so bare with us as we make changes and try to make the game better." Warframes http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=12m44s Rebecca-"We've made some changes to Warframes that people are still reacting too. In regards to the Damage System overhaul, we said it wasn't going to come with u10 so what's the status, and when can we expect it?" Scott- "We are working on it; it's a major change to the game, the most fundamental change we've done to the game in a long time. So we're trying to take our time and do it right. Hopefully this is a silver bullet change. I think armor is the biggest one change almost every enemy in the game as some amount of armor, I think we're going to scale that back , it's going to be like how we had electrical and fire resistance. Those things will come back into the game but instead of being a blanket ‘Infested aren't immune to fire' or ‘Grineer are armored' it's will be more selective units will have certain properties that we're going to extenuate. Other units won't just get lesser armor they'll just get no armor, so certain enemies will have their armor removed completely. Depending on the enemy you're facing, armor currently add more damage that bypasses armor but doesn't change the base damage. The damage formula will change to take that into account other than being a separate damage value. " "One of the changes I'm most excited about is the Crit change. So for fire and electricity mods mods were going to use the Crit percentage as a prox to give you the extra abilities. Example would be the fire mod, instead of just adding fire damage and the guy goes on fire and you get a free stun, the free stun and the extra fire damage dot which will happen over time, will be based on the Crit percentage of the weapon." Rebecca- "What does this speak to in terms of old crit focus weapons that appear to have been lack luster like the Grakata? eStecko asked: Since damage/armor overhaul was not included and i still being worked on; what's happening with it and when could we expect it? http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=15m51s Scott-"I gave the Grakata a bit of a buff On Saturday; I got some very angry whispers about not touching their favorite weapon and having promised previously that I would review them so I gave some things a much needed buff. The plate is only so big and things fall off. Damage is coming, we didn't want to knot it up in Update 10 because it is such a major overhaul, I think honestly it's going to end up being its own mini update. We're basically going to have to revisit every mod, weapon, and enemy in the game. Expect changes, except that we will have to hot fix a few times to get it right." Scott talks Warframes. http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=17m37s "I think people that are still complaining about Bastille need to play it more. It stacks, it selects different targets, it wasn't affecting rollers; that change is coming to fix that. Basically the nerf ended up making it not a ‘I win' button. You have to spend a little bit more energy to get that ‘I win'. It's still quite a powerful ability." "She Ember was never intended to be a tank, I think with mods you can get upwards of 97% damage invulnerability with a damage Warframe; that's insane. It was a mistake; it should have never been left that long that way. If people look into our history books and look at what we've done with other warframes in the past, Rhino suffered the same problem. Through changes and modifications he ended up with 2 powers that were very similar; his Rhino Stomp and his Radial Blast. We fixed that. We're not done tweaking them, ember obviously needs another look." Geoff unveils his Corpus cinematic. http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=22m55s V image "The idea is we wanted him to contrast Vor quite a lot. Vor has a very strong physical presence, and this guy is a bit more cowardly, doesn't like to engage in combat, if he has to fight he will try and negotiate his way out of it, and he lets his devices do the fighting for him." image Rebecca-" A lot of people felt that by putting the new Golem in the derelicts and not on Jupiter, we should have informed them of this earlier because a lot of people went there expecting to fight the new Golem, but it's still the ‘placeholder' J3-Golem. My question is it a placeholder for what you have coming here?" Scott-"The Golem being left in the game is for lack of a better word; oops. There's no place for both to go, and people want Volt still. We really wanted the new Warframe to drop from the new boss, it was just a sheer fact of not enough resources to turn out 2 bosses in order to replace the old and add the new guy." "The farting Golem will go away eventually." Mini bosses Geoff-"There are ideas in the air" Scott-"If people love the Stalker, we have big plans in the future." Setting expectations Rebecca-"A lot of players would like to see this stuff sooner rather than later. I find that we've said a lot of things on Livestreams from 1-14. Like Grappling hooks we should that but we haven't talked about it much since." Geoff-"I guess it's fair that we set an expectation when we talk about it in the Livestreams, it means it's coming out in the next Update. A lot of times when we're talking about things we're eventually going to get to it. The grappling hook was very close to getting in." Scott-"It's not off the table. Hook It's just finding its place and where it's going to fit in the game." Mission Revamps http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=28m45s Rebecca-"Raid is gone. Survival as popular as it was; is huge. We talked about other mission reworks and varieties. Scott-"Their typing the code right now. Again limited resources, we have to choose our battles. The mission changes are coming, Deception game mode is next on the hit list. We just want to make sure they get enough attention and love that we don't send out 5 broken ones. Mutagen Samples http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=30m5s Rebecca-"Removing it Mutagen from Jupiter in the main chart and putting it in the Derelict.; what was the logic?" Ejzzje asked: Why put the golem behind keys when for months we were led to believe it would be replacing J3 on Jupiter? Scott-"Some of the stuff gets put into the game needs a temporary home. We're finding proper homes for these things and you'll see us moving resources around. Expect changes; were not done making it." Mod Stacking http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=31m8s Scott-"The Mod UI is in for an overhaul. So if you've seen the Arsenal screen you know that stuff takes time. akamikeb Had a lot of good UI feedback. As we were creating the Arsenal screen, a lot of people who had watched that video were trying to make sure we addressed those things. Expect UI changes to be a little bit quicker, but definitely the Mod screen and Mod stacking is coming." Conclaves http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=32m3s Rebecca-"R3leaZ asked: now that The Conclaves PVP have been officially integrated in a very basic form, how frequently will it get updated and balanced? Will your developments shift focus from PvE to PvP? Scott-"Development has not shifted. People can obviously see their Conclave rating, so this is our answer for not changing their PvE game to let people play PvP. Trying to bring some balance to that system, expect updates to that system every time we do a Hot Fix." Ruk Rework/ Vor's Prize http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=33m41s Rebecca-"A couple Livestreams ago it was said that Ruk was getting reworked, when can we expect this and Vor's Prize?" RahuStalker asked: Now that you did Golem, what's the next boss you'll be working on and in general what influences the choice of what boss gets remade next? Khaos_Zand3r asked: A few livestreams ago, it was said that Ruk was getting reworked. When can we expect this and Vor's Prize? image Geoff-"Ruk is Update 11. He's going to be the next boss update. He's got his right arm cannon, and fire attacks." Infested Bio Research http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=35m43s Scott-"The costs on some of the weapons are a little high compared to the power. We're going to buff the pistol to the level of it's worth what you're paying; level requirements for that weapon, the effects are going to get another pass." Drop Tables http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=38m35s Rebecca-"Should it be where and how much?" Hybridon asked: DROPTABLES, where does anything drop, or will we continue to rely on dataminers? Lucky Overload asked: Will Drop tables ever be made publicly available? If not, will we at least learn which tier specific components of Prime pieces drop? Scott-"I think there's a solution in the works for this. The plan is to hopefully put that stuff in-game so that information is available through the game. In the mean time ask fellow players. We want to put it in-game, it's not that we're holding back to be nefarious. " Weapon Tiers http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=41m1s Rebecca-"How does a new players get a new bio research weapons, it's going to take a lot of time and a lot of levels. Should players interpret that discerns the quality of the weapon itself, suggesting that there is a tiered version of weapons?" Ascendantwhyvern asked: Q1. Powercreep: How are you going to address it? Weapons are growing substantially more powerful than their earlier counterparts while costing roughly the same. PLEASE define the Weapon Tiers that are currently left so ambiguously open for us so us Beta Testers can give you appropriate balance ideals. Scott-"History has shown us that most weapons that have gone out with higher mastery rank are generally the better weapon. You have to reward those players that have played to get to those tiers. As the game levels up and as the content levels up, players need tools in order to deal with that. I think the Mastery Rank is directly tied to the weapon." Desecrate http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=45m29s Rebecca-"What are your thoughts on the feedback?" Scott-"There are still haters. There are a few problems in the way we clean up corpses, we might be addressing that in some manner. I still think it is a viable power and I think it brings something interesting in the game. At the moment it is staying." Making missions more enjoyable PschadelicSnake asked: With U10 recently released, I feel we have enough content to hold us over at least for another major update. Now that we have a ton of content out of the way, I feel we should focus on AI tweaking, fixes, address bugs, optimize the game, add lore, etc. Will U11 be our "Fix & Optimization" update? http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=46m54s Sheldon-"We're talking about a lot of things; like twists on existing levels, others things for you to do in existing levels, other game modes." Syndanas Part 1 (Scarves) http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=47m58s Geoff-"It was pretty tight getting those guys in. I've seen a lot of feedback on the forums; we're actually working on improving the psychics of them. A lot of people ask why the red one didn't make it in. That one slipped but will be coming out soon." Syndanas Part 2 (Scarves) http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=51m54s Rebecca-"Bundles or will they be in alerts or credits?" Scott-"We're not going to do bundles of the current scarves, future scarves may come in a bundle. But I think what eventually we should do is a Weekend Event Scarf." New Infested Weapon http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=49m20s image Geoff-"Lucas worked on all the Infested weapons. We're going to add a whip. This is his thought process behind the whip. He was experimenting with shapes here. This is going to be a whip that has kind of a sword state because I know blocking isn't as useful as people want right now, but we still need to support it. Whip image Geoff-"So this is the Infested inspired whip. This is with him experimenting with some functionality shapes to it." Whip image Geoff-"So it retracts. So when you're blocking and when it's holstered, it'll look like the version on the right. And when you swing it will expand like a whip. And he really wanted me to point out that his design is kind of an Infested creature and if you look at the handle, it looks like the handle has been rammed inside its mouth." "So with Update 11 we are introducing another melee weapon but I'm also hoping to make some improvements to the melee combat as well." Multi Threading http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=55m3s Steve-"If you click the little gear widget game you can turn on the experimental multi threading. I've been getting tweets from people saying it double their frame rate which is really awesome. It is experimental so if you are crashing then please submit your bugs." Trading http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=58m18s Steve-"We're definitely working on Trading. We've talked about this on previous Livestreams how players want to buy and want to sell and that takes over community interactions; that's not what we want with Warframe. People are asking about trading between your Clan mates and contact list, and that's something absolutely we're investigating. Back Story/Story Mode http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=58m53s Steve-"That's basically next. Vor's Prize is next and that's a big one. It's the next thing as soon as the Damage System gets fixed. Clan Tier Downgrades http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=59m30s Rebecca-"I believe it's explicitly stated that it's a one way street in the Upgrade. Support has helped in the past; we'll have to talk to our support team to see what they do case by case. Steve-"Talk to support if you're having downgrade issues. Obviously there's some exploit issues so that's not automatically easy to do. PS4 Crossplay/Link Accounts http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=1h5s Steve-"It's something that we're still working on. As you can imagine at Sony their kind of busy right now, and they love Warframe but sometimes they don't answer very quickly on certain things because they have something big coming up. If we have issues with cross play those are things that we can add in the future." Dojo Taiko Drum Contest http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=1h2m4s https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/105649-taiko-drums-band-practice/ New Late Night Livestream: Warframe Prime Time http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=1h2m59s Rebecca-"So we're going to be doing an evening stream every Thursday night at 7, with myself, Megan and various guests along the way. It's going to be about gameplay, fan art, and platinum prizes. It's going to be us playing each week with an objective or goal from the community; a place for all things community, gameplay, and weekly recaps." Date for Warframe Prime Time has been postponed. TBA. Refer a Friend Program http://youtu.be/HWy-4PIjDXI?t=1h7m16s https://warframe.com/referral/ Category:Livestreams Category:Videos